Temporary Escape
by coexist love
Summary: On New Caprica death was just a temporary escape for Laura Roslin. AU for Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temporary Escape

Author: coexist_love

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Angst

Warnings: Torture, Abuse

Characters: Laura, Six, Boomer, Three

Summary: Laura's cure has provided the Cylons with an interest outlet.

Author's Note: I have no basis for which this could happen I was talking with a few people about how Laura could survive the shooting and thought of this.

Chapter 1

Bodies.

So many bodies. The Cylons had slaughter a large group of the human population, about two hundred people. Now as the resistance moved through the corpses and collected the names and identification, they felt several slivers of hope start to fall away.

They were checking for survivals. Futilely but they were still checking. Many of the victims had several gunshot wounds, a few had one gunshot to the head. The Chief had found his wife, Cally among them, one injury to the back of the skull, he remembered what she had said to said to him about Nick never knowing his father, now he'd never know his mother. Taking her dog tags he continued on, where he found the President and Tom Zarek.

Tom was laying on top of Laura, perhaps trying to shield her from the bullets. Somehow Chief knew it was probably a futile effort. He checked Tom's pulse, he had none. Gently he lifted him off the President and checked the dark haired woman's pulse. He felt a light beat between his fingers and blinked a few times, pulling his hand away before he could check again.

She was alive.

***

The first time they resurrected her was after they'd attempted the mass murder of several civilians. She remembered sitting next to Tom in the car as they transported the hundreds of people they had rounded up to a nearby location. When they had been allowed to stretch their legs in what they had been told was a five minute rest break Laura had been skeptical, but Tom took her mind off of it by asking her about last years elections. She'd admitted to trying to steal the election and he laughed. He said that he wished she had gone through with it.

Then the centurions showed up. For a minute Laura thought that they weren't going to harm them but then their long fingers retracted and turned to guns and they began shooting into the crowd. She felt her body being ripped apart by several bullets, felt her life drain out of her. It wasn't slow like her cancer would have been; it was quick and relatively painless.

But hours later she awoke in a tub of thick neon liquid that had the consistency of silly puddy. Her wrists where attached to the sides of the tub and she could hear a distinct voice coming through the darkness. It sounded like it was Biers but Laura couldn't be sure. She drew in a breath and choked at the harshness of the air on her lungs.

"It's alright," Biers said. "Just breathe through it."

Laura forced her eyes to open and saw the dark ceiling above her. Her eyes lulled to the side and she saw that she was surrounded by Cylons.

"Laura, its Boomer," another voice said. "You'll be alright. Just trust me."

Pulling on the restraints Laura managed to gather enough momentum to pull herself up to a seated position.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Laura asked as she pulled at her restraints. "Let me go."

"Relax Laura," Biers said. "President Baltar told us about your Cylon DNA. You've been reborn."

Laura coughed a couple of times before reacting to Bier's statement. "What?"

"You have Cylon DNA fragments, your consciousness was transported to us after you were and we downloaded you into a new body."

"Zarek, Cally, the others?"

"They're dead," Boomer said. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Laura said weakly. "No I'm not a Cylon you had no right…"

"Get her some clothes," Biers ordered one of the centurions as she stood up to leave. "The President wants to see you."

Boomer stepped forward and undid Laura's restraints. "It's okay," she said as she positioned her hand behind Laura's head and gently helped her sit up. "We're not going to hurt you. Can you stand?" Boomer stuck a towel under her arm as she reached out to help Laura. She carefully positioned her feet so that they rested on the bottom of the tub and began to transfer her weight to them. She felt herself falter and then Boomer's hand on her arm. "It's okay. Every Cylon is shaky after a download."

"I'm not a Cylon," Laura insisted.

"I know," Boomer consoled her. She helped Laura stand up and wrapped a towel over her. "I'll help you wash up and get dressed."

***

Her head was killing her. It was worse then the chamalla headaches she had when she was dying. She fought against her eyelids, allowing some light to peer through them before shutting them again tightly. Her head felt like it was on fire. What had happened to her?

Suddenly her mind recalled things in a flash. The New Caprica Police. Tom Zarek. A truck. Rest break. Centurions. Guns. Bullets. Oh gods was this death? She gathered the courage to open her eyes again and this time she won the battle with her eyelids.

"Welcome back young lady!" Cottle quipped as he saw his patient's green eyes again.

"What happened?"

"Cylons decided to try and execute some civilians. You were on the list, but you got lucky. One bullet grazed the side of your head and the other injured your shoulder. You'll need to keep in immobilized for the next six weeks."

"How are the others?"

"Dead." Cottle stated. "You're the only survivor."

***

Laura sat in the Cylon heavy raider shaking as they approached the planet. She was sure that she would be looked upon with suspicion, half the settlers had seen the New Caprica Police take her away earlier that morning. Why would she be the only one to return and what would they say when they saw her with the Cyons? She hated thinking that her own people would see her differently, she hated that the Cylons knew that Hera's blood had been what cured her from cancer.

When the raider finally set down on the surface Boomer stood up first holding out her hand to the still shaky Laura. "It's okay." Wearily Laura took Sharons hand and waked out of the Raptor only to find herself in front of four centurions. Their fingers were the same guns that they'd used to kill her with just hours before. Laura felt an instinct take over and suddenly turned to run away only to be met with a Six who caught her by the shoulders.

"They're not gonna hurt you, Laura."

"Lets get her back to her cell," D'Anna suggested quickly motioning for Laura to follow her.

"Cell?" Laura was somewhat confused. She was going back to detention? Why? Why bring her back if all they planned to do was lock her up again? Why were they continuing to torture her like this?

"You didn't think we would just let you go free did you?" D'Anna asked. "We can't have people questioning how you escaped. It would make us seem weak."

"So what you're gonna keep me locked in a cell for the rest of my life? Why not just leave me on the basestar?"

"The jury's still out as to whether or not having our DNA gives you a place on the basestar. I mean, you're not one of our designs and you have your own free will.

"But you've created this body? It's a Cylon body?"

"Yes. That it is and now we can create more like it."

"You can't do that!" Laura shouted as they neared the detention cell that D'Anna had clearly meant for her.

"Well you're all we have left of Hera's DNA, so we're going to study it and you in full detail."

***

Laura sat on the edge of her bed, her legs dangling over the side. It didn't make sense. How could the Cylons kill almost two hundred people and then leave her alive? How did all those bullet only cause two wounds? She started at the floor, pondering the questions to herself for a while, moving her feet in small circles as she listened to Cottle and Tory talk about her as if she wasn't there.

She knew they could sense it too. That something was wrong. That she wasn't right. Post-traumatic stress, Cottle had said. That's what he called it, post-traumatic stress. The events kept replaying in her mind over and over again.

"_Ms. Roslin come with us please." _

"_He got a little pissed." _

"_He's a little pissed at me too." _

"_Everbody out, five minute rest break" _

"_Did you really try and steal the election?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Well I wish you'd had."_

_Gunshots. _

Cottle had been quick to tell her that it was post traumatic stress, a diagnosis she could have made herself. She sat there shaking not wanting this to be real. She wanted to wake up and have this all be a dream. They hadn't rounded up the civilian. They hadn't massacred them. She wasn't the only survivor.

"Laura?" Cottle asked as he pulled back the curtain.

"Yes," Laura said, trying to calm her shaking so that Doc Cottle wouldn't see.

"Do you want to go home?"

She sat there silent. She wanted to nod her head yes. Yes, she wanted to go home. At the same time she didn't want to face the people. She didn't want people to see her as the reason their loved ones were dead. Quietly she shook her head.

"You can't hide forever Laura."

"The Cylons killed everyone, Jack. Everyone. Cally. Zarek. Why am I the only one who survived?"

"I don't know Laura, maybe you just have the Gods on your side."

Laura shook her head. "I can't go out there."

"You need to. There is still a following for you. When people see you they know things are going to be okay. You give them hope." Laura just looked at him for a moment and smiled. "I'll have Ishay help you get into some fresh clothes and I'll release you into Tory and Maya's care."

Laura nodded in response. This was going to be hell.

***

She paced her cell. The clothes the Cylons had given her after her "download" had been taken away and replaced with one of the detention jumpsuits. She wanted to scream. She wanted Bill to hear her so that he would come and get her out. Suddenly the door to her cell opened and one of the NCP members walked in and placed a chair in front of her, and then Gaius entered giving her another chair. She was getting a strange feeling of déjà vu, like she had lived this moment before.

"Laura please take a seat," Gauis said gesturing to the chair.

"You had no right!" Laura yelled before she sat down.

"I'm sorry Laura, I didn't know they were going to use the information to resurrect you."

"How did you think they would have used the information about my Cylon DNA? Think they would have just let their last piece of the Cylon child die?"

"Laura!" Quickly her hand shot up and slapped Baltar across the face. He sat there stunned for a minute holding his hand to his reddened cheek while she sat there angry with him. "Laura! This doesn't have to be difficult, but I want you to consider this, I've save you how many times now? Twice? Three? Five? Hell you should probably just make me your own personal God. That ends here! Your death is in the Cylon's hands now. They could box your mind away and no one would know the difference. In fact you could just disappear…"

"Are you seriously trying to blackmail me?"

"Just imagine what that would do to Adama, if he comes back."

"Galactica is coming back!"

"You can keep telling yourself that, because as far as the Cylons have told me, you're life is now out of my hands. I wish there was more I could do for you Laura." He said as he stood up. Laura stood up as well and watched the NCP leave with the chairs and Baltar take one last look at her before closing the door.

"You know you can't tell the Cylons anything?" a voice said. Turning around she saw the Admiral sitting on the floor of her cell playing with the dirt that had collected. "They'll keep pressing you but…"

"You're not here…" Laura stated shaking the thought of him from her mind. "You're not here. You're on Galactica. You're not coming for me."

"How do you know that?"

Tears suddenly came to Laura's eyes.

***

"Do you really expect her to be okay after all she's been through?" Sam asked as they looked over at Laura who was sitting in the corner muttering to herself. It reminded Saul strangely of the time she was in the brig and the things Ellen had said about her losing it. She kept muttering to herself, talking to something that wasn't there. Tory was sitting on the floor in front of her trying to get her to react to the real world.

"No, but she's a strong woman. I find it hard to believe that she can't pull it together for the survival of the human race."

"Are you sure? It kind of reminds me of the way Baltar used to act. Like he was reacting talking to someone that wasn't there. We used to equate it to his genius." Chief said.

"Laura isn't Baltar. That lunatic should never have been elected to the office of President. He is the reason that she's like this."

"Keep your voice down. She may be a little squirrely but at she can still hear you!" Tory said.

"You've been through hell and back and all they're thinking about is the exodus." Her Bill hallucination muttered to her.

"That's not going to happen," Laura muttered, "because you aren't coming back. We'll never see each other again."

"Laura," Bill and Tory said at the same time, both reaching out the same time to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Laura screamed pulling away from both Tory and Bill. She curled up into a ball and hugged her knees tightly to her chest, drawing the attention of everyone in the room towards her. "They won't stop. The gunshots, they won't stop. I hear them in my sleep! That's all I ever hear!"

"We should take you to see Cottle." Tory suggested. "Maybe he could give you something to…"

"No! No drugs!" Laura screamed.

"Laura if you can't sleep…" Chief began. "Maybe you should go see a counselor."

"Nobody can help me," Laura said. "Nobody can."

"Laura, you need to let people you," Bill stated to her.

"The bullet should have gone through my skull. I should have died in that crevice with the other two hundred people. I shouldn't have survived."

"Then why did you Laura?" Adama asked. "I thought you were chosen by the gods to lead humanity to Kobol. To their salvation."

"Don't talk to me abou the Gods, they've clearly abandoned me when we found this rock! And who are you Admiral Athiest to tell me that the Gods wanted me to survive?"

"I'm gonna go get Cottle," Chief said leaving the others with the broken Laura.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laura wasn't sure how much time had passed since she was originally locked in the cell. She'd started talking to Bill to keep her company and make sure she didn't go stir crazy. She'd seen more than a few of the Cylons pass her door thinking that she'd lost it. That she would be easy to crack after a few interrogations. She was losing her mind. She could feel it slipping away. Maybe they were hoping that she would just say something. Maybe they'd drugged her before they put her in the cell. Given her some hallucinogenic that was making her see Bill. She wanted to scream. Hope that he would hear her and come rescue her.

"They want you to go crazy Laura! You can't let them win," Adama informed you.

"You think I don't know that? Gods damn it Bill!"

"They don't see you as one of them! You're now a human with no place in the human world and no place in the Cylon world. They're going to continue torturing you like this until you download into your new body."

"You don't know that!"

"Laura you can't die anymore! They have no need to hold back on their use of force."

Suddenly the door opened again and a Cavil entered this time. Before she could register what was happening he backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. As she started to regain her bearings she heard Cavil address her. "The last time you were here Baltar convinced Caprica that we shouldn't touch you, but now those gloves are coming off." Laura gasped as one of Cavil's boot hit her in the gut. "Tell us where Adama is!"

"You don't know," Adama stated to her.

"I don't know. Jumping away was his decision."

"I know you were close. It's hard to believe that he wouldn't have shared with you some tidbit of information. A part of some plan that would be used to get everyone off this rock if we should invade."

"He didn't! You should be grilling that puppet of a President you have in my old office!" Her retort earned her another kick in the stomach. "I haven't been the President in over a year! I'm just a schoolteacher now."

"No you aren't. You still have a huge following as the President of the Colonies. A huge following actually. In fact we might need to be concerned about a coup. Too bad that can't happen now that you've been killed." He kicked her in the stomach again, knocking the wind out of her.

"Adama is coming!" Laura muttered after she caught her breath.

"But you don't know that for a fact!" Bill stated. "Don't give him any reason to think that you know something.

"I don't…" Laura began to respond…"I don't know that for a fact. He just kept saying that he would."

"Too bad he won't want anything more to do with you! Not after he finds out that you've become a Cylon."

"I'm not one of you!" Laura spat! I will never be one of you!"

***

"It's just shell shock!" Cottle stated walking away from Laura's cot. She had mellowed out some while Chief was gone and they had managed to get her to her bed. When Cottle came to check on her she was half asleep and he gave her a mild sedative so that she would get a good rest. Once she was asleep he left the side of her bed and joined the rest of the resistance.

"That's it?" Tory questioned.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a brain tumor or anything to explain her symptoms, I know you would probably find that much more interesting, but she was shot and had a near miss to her head, could make anyone go squirrely like that. She could have been killed, by all accounts she should have been killed."

"She was talking to someone that wasn't there!" Chief stated.

"Talking to herself doesn't make her crazy Chief and before you ask, her brain is fine, I triple checked the scans."

"It wasn't herself! It was Admiral Athiest," Galen mentioned . Cottle appeared confused. "Admiral Adama!"

"It's all a sign of shell shock!" Cottle stated. "I'll drop off some anti-anxiety meds later."

"She won't take them."

"Then mash them up and put them in her food and if she won't eat put it in her drink. It's the last thing she would want but if it will make her dreams stop then maybe it's what she needs. How has she been sleeping?"

"She hasn't slept in three days. She wakes up screaming. I kept trying to get her to come see you but she wouldn't." Tory reported.

"Alright. I'll leave you some sleeping pills too, in case that happens again, but the only thing I can do other than medicate her is to wait it out. Hopefully when Galactica shows up and gets us all off this rock then maybe she'll start to feel better."

Laura feigned sleep as she listened to them talk. She didn't like what they were saying about her but she felt like she really needed to hear it. "Why are you listening to that?" came Bill's voice as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled himself closer to her so that his chin was resting on the crown of her head. He felt her shake under his touch. "It's okay, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. You just feel so cold. Let me warm you up like we did that night on New Caprica."

Laura shook her head. "No, Bill. Not now."

"It's okay, just let me hold you," he said wrapping his hand around one of hers. She felt so cold under his hands. "Shhhhhh, just sleep Laura. Sleep." He gently kissed her neck and watched as her breathing evened out.

***

When Cavil finally left Laura had been unconscious. She felt herself wake up on the dirt floor, with her head in Bill's lap. He was gently stroking her red mane and rubbing her back.

"It's okay. You're alright," Bill cooed. Laura's first instinct was to sit up suddenly which earned her a headache and some nausea. "Take it easy." Laura moaned, holding her head in pain. "Shhhhhh," he said as he wrapped an arm around her back and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "You're doing good."

"I don't feel that way," she said letting her hand rest on her stomach for a minute. "Ahhhh…"

"I think Cavil's boots might have been steel tipped, if that is you might be bleeding internally. When you get out I would try and go see Cottle."

"They made it clear that I won't be seeing the outside of this cell ever again. You heard Cavil, even if they kill me I'll just download again and again."

"Laura," he whispered.

"Don't," Laura stated. "Please just don't." The door opened again and this time two Centurions came in ripping Laura out of Bill's arm and shoved her towards the door. "No!" She screamed holding tightly to his hand. "No! Please don't leave me."

"Get her to the O.R.!" She heard Cavil yell.

"Gods! Bill!" Laura questioned in the direction of the door.

"It's okay, I'm not going to leave you," Bill consoled her, standing up to follow her out the door and down the dark halls of the detention center to a room appeared white and sterile. In the center of the room was a hospital bed with restraints ready. There was a machine next to the bed and a Deanna was standing there.

"Please put Ms. Roslin on the table and use the restraints."

"Roslin struggled a bit under the Centurions weight as they held her down."

"You need to be strong," Bill stated caressing her red hair as she lost the battle and a Simon came in adjusting the restraints. "They're gonna try to break you."

"You're wasting your time, I don't know where Adama is." Laura defended as the Simon started attacking electrodes to her temples.

"We're not interested in Adama," Cavil began. "Now I think that's what we should be focusing on but Deanna here seems to think you know something else that is of great importance to the Cylons."

"I don't know anything. I run the school. I teach the children Colonial history. What can I know about military decisions?"

"The child. Hera. Where is she?"

"She's dead," Laura stated. "Check the fleet records."

"We did, but a visit to an Oracle tells me that you were lying." Deanna adjusted the dials on her device and suddenly a wave of electricity coursed through her body. It felt like her body was on fire and she was paralyzed. Suddenly it stopped and she quickly sucked air into her lungs. Hoping to calm herself down. "That was only a taste of what this machine can do. It can get much worse for you if you don't tell me the location of the Cylon child."

"She's dead," Laura protested. Suddenly the pain returned. It was the worst pain that she'd ever experienced. It froze her in place, immobilized her from her head to her fingertips. She arched her back in an attempt to get away from it. As if simply moving her body would allow her to pull away from the pain. Make it less sharp. Maybe give her use of one of her legs and arms.

"Tell me! Where is the child?" she pressed.

"You can't tell her, you knew that putting that child in Cylon hands would be a danger to the fleet. You know that if they have her then they might discover how to procreate find a way to survive without resurrection. You wouldn't condemn the human race to that. Would you Laura?"

"I don't know. The pain!" Suddenly the Three dialed the machine up another notch and Laura's jaw clenched as she tried to fight off the feeling of her nerves being on fire. Her skin felt like it was burning from the inside out and she closed her eyes in the hope of finding some relief. She would not scream. She would not let them take pleasure in knowing they had beaten her. She would not give in.

"Then don't think about the pain," Bill suggested as he climbed into the side of the bed next to Laura. "Think about that night we spent together, before the Cylons."

Laura let her mind begin to drift. She was vaguely aware of Deanna trying to ask her another question and a Simon begging her to stop. That they were doing more harm than good, but Laura didn't care because in her mind she was in Bill's arms with his lips on hers. She was safe. No one could hurt her as long as Bill was there. She felt his hand on her bare arm, trying to sooth her to sleep, his breath in her air trying to settle her down. She could still feel the fire under her skin but his touch hid it deep enough for her to put it all aside. Then she heard the door to the room open and a gunshot go off, and suddenly everything stopped, and she felt herself falling away. "Bill?" she whispered as she felt herself fade into darkness.

***

The exodus was already in progress. Tory had sent her troops on their way and then ran back to Laura's tent with one purpose. Get Laura, the sign of hope, to her ship and off this rock. With the sound of gunshots and grenades in the background she entered Laura's tent to find her still sleeping off one of the pills she had put in her breakfast. For a moment it reminded Tory of Isis, how calm the child had been, not letting out a single cry during the exodus. Gently, Tory shook her awake, bracing herself for the reaction she would receive.

In the past few days there had been times when it almost seemed like they had the old Laura back, that was until she tried to go outside and saw a Centurion. Then she fell apart, she would shake and start talking to herself. Tory had been there to pick up the pieces the past couple of times but she kept asking for the Admiral. It was collectively decided that it would be best to get her off this planet as soon as possible. Galactica said they'd have a Raptor waiting not far from the settlement, with any luck Tory would be able to get her there safely.

"Laura," Tory called, gently shaking her awake. "Laura. It's time to go."

"Bill?" Laura questioned.

"It's Tory. You'll see Bill soon Laura, but we have to go," Tory said helping her sit up so she didn't hurt her injured shoulder. Tory handed her a duffle bag they'd packed with some of Laura's personal effects, her suits and her journals among them. "Come on," she said helping Laura stand up. "Galactica's sent a raptor. Just stay close to me okay? We'll be back with the fleet soon!"

Laura did nothing but nod as she stood up and moved to follow Tory out of the tent. "We'll see each other soon," she heard Bill's voice say before he placed a kiss on her lips and let her go.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laura sucked in a breath as her body came to life. The pain was gone. The fire had died but it was replaced by stiffness. She didn't want to open her eyes fearing the condition her body would be in. "It's alright," she heard a voice say. Recognizing it Laura opened her eyes and looked over to her side to see a familiar blonde woman sitting next to the tub. Her eyes darted around the room. It was Cylon. There was no mistaken it. She'd resurrected, again. They must have killed her back in detention "Just breathe through it."

"No!" Laura breathed. "No!" Reaching her hands over to the side of the tub she tried to gain enough leverage to sit upright. One difference about this resurrection was that they hadn't restrained her and she was able to find the leverage easily. Using whatever strength she had she pulled herself over the side of the tub opposite the Six. She was not going to let them take her back to detention. She was not going to let them torture her again. Once she was free of the tub she attempted to crawl away.

"Laura!" Six chided. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Liar," Laura breathed pulling herself a few inches further along the floor. "You put me in detention! Tortured me for information! You killed me!"

"I'm here to help you," the Six said taking a blanket from her side and walking over to Laura, gently spreading it out along her naked form. "Let's get you dried off and in some clean clothes."

***

Laura's mind was haunted by the sounds of gunfire as they made it to the raptor, but once the raptor lifted off the planet she counted down the minutes till they reached Galactica. She was so glad to be off that planet, away from the Cylons, away from the reminders of the slaughter. She wondered if things would be different now that she was back. She hoped that after she saw Bill that things would be different that she would be okay. As time grew on Laura began to grow anxious.

"We're almost there," Tory assured her. "You gonna be okay?"

Laura nodded in response. She wanted Bill. She needed to see Bill. She wanted to be in his arms and feel his warmth again. She wanted to know that she wasn't crazy. She had to know that Bill was alive. That he was okay as well. She wanted Doc Cottle to check her out again with is MRI, make sure that nothing had happened to her brain.

She heard the ship dock and waited as she felt the ship start its descent onto Galactica's hangar bay. She was about to burst with excitement and fear. She wanted out of this tiny ship. She wanted Bill to hold her and tell her that everything was okay. When they finally reached Galactica's hanger bay she saw a crowd of people. Other survivors.

She waited for the hatch to open and with Tory's help she stood up and taking her duffle bag she waited as the raptor's door opened. When it was safe to disembark she immediately left the Raptor with Tory on her heals, she had to find Bill. She had to know that he was okay.

Stopping at the end of the platform she began searching for him. Several civilians passed, watching her with suspicion. She was sure they kept thinking that she was a Cylon. That that was the reason the Cylons let her live. She worried about Bill's reaction to the rumor, if he'd heard it. Still she searched for him in the crowd.

"Laura!" he heard someone call. She was sure that her ears were deceiving her. That it was another hallucination. She willed herself not to respond, that was, until she saw Bill moving through the crowd. "Laura!"

Wordlessly she dropped her duffle bag and ran towards him. "Oh gods!" she whispered, her voice on the verge of tears as she threw her good arm around his neck.

"Shhh, its okay," he pulled her close to him and she buried her face in his neck.

"Don't let me go," she pleaded.

"Never," he responded. Suddenly realizing that only one of her arms was wrapped around him he looked at her other shoulder, noticing that she was wearing a sling. "Gods Laura, what happened to you?"

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Laura asked.

"No, you know Cottle would never release patient records…" Laura pulled away from him for a moment avoiding making eye contact with him. "Laura, what happened down there? Do you need to see Doc Cottle?"

"No." She said curtly. "Bill, is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

***

"She hasn't moved," Six said as she watching the now bathed and dressed Laura curled up on her bed. "She hasn't said anything either."

"Maybe she just needs time." Eight said. "You know how some Cylons can be, and she's new to the whole experience."

"Still, I've never seen anyone just shut down like that. She won't even talk about her resurrection."

"Give her time and let her sleep," Eight left, leaving Six alone with Laura. She watched as Laura pulled her knees in closer to her chest, pulling at the skirt of her dress so that it would cover her legs. She felt sorry for her. She wanted to help her, but she knew it was too soon. She had just resurrected a few hours ago and the original shock was still wearing off. Taking one last look at her newly found sister Six left her to rest with a Centurion guarding the door. "You are not to let anyone but me or Eight near her," she ordered the Centurion. "Understood?"

"By your command," The centurion stated.

Feeling her legs numb Laura readjusted herself on the bed. She wanted to cry. She knew what was happening on New Caprica. They were evacuating. The humans were rebelling. Once they got back to the fleet everyone would think that she was dead and that it wouldn't matter anymore. That was the way Cavil had wanted it, why he had killed her and resurrected her only to hold her in a cell again. So he could torture her for information with no hope of a rescue.

Turning onto her other side she watched as the pink light pulsed through the room. It was a constant reminder that these walls were not home. That she was with her enemy and not with her people. She wasn't with Bill. She wanted to scream. Wanted them to come for her, kill her, box her, anything to get some relief from these thoughts. She wished she wasn't a Cylon. If she was then death would be easy. She wouldn't have to worry about being resurrected and brought back to be tortured. She would just be gone.

She allowed the tears building in her eyes to fall as she thought of Bill. The warmth she felt in his arms. The way would whisper into her ear. His voice when he read to her. All these memories were still fresh in her mind. She had been keeping them there ever since the last time she saw Bill on New Caprica, before the Cylon's invaded. The way he'd held her, the way he kissed her, the way they made love that night. She remembered the feeling of waking up in his arms. How safe she felt, even with Baltar as the President. She would give anything to rewind to that day and go back to the ship with Bill and be safe, away from the Cylon occupation. Then maybe she'd still be a human body instead of this Cylon copy.

The pink light continued to pulse as Laura cried herself to sleep. She wanted to be away from here. Far far away from here.

***

Laura sat up from her latest MRI with Cottle, Bill immediately rushed in, helping sit up, Cottle was right behind him. She tried to read their faces, tell them if anything was wrong.

"Am I okay?" Laura asked.

"You're fine, you've been fine since the day you woke up in the Life Station tent," Cottle stated.

"Are you sure Doc?" Bill asked. "That graze looked pretty bad."

"There's no bruising, swelling, or tumors. You're okay, now will you please put on your clothes young lady and make some room for somebody who's actually sick?"

"Sure Doc," Laura said as he and Bill left the room, leaving her to get dressed. She pulled her gown around her as she got off the table and walked behind the dressing curtain she began putting her clothes back on and took a deep breath. She was grateful to hear that nothing was wrong. Somehow now that she was back with the fleet, and back with Bill hearing Cottle tell her that that she was fine seemed definite. As she finished putting her clothes back on she walked back out to the main waiting area where Cottle was waiting for her.

Once she reached Bill he immediately took her into his arms and holding her again. She nuzzled her face into his chest, enjoying his scent and presence. She never wanted him to leave her again. She was getting comfortable with her embrace when suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"There's no hugging in my sickbay!" Cottle yelled. "Go on get out of here!"

"Sorry Major," Bill said slipping an arm around Laura's waist and escorting her out of Life Station. "Doc Cottle says you're fine."

"I know. He probably thinks I'm a hypochondriac."

"You were shell shocked, it's understandable."

"I'm not worried about that now. I am just happy to be off that rock. I always thought something didn't feel right."

"Well, in all honestly, I shouldn't have let you go down there," Bill stated as they continued down the hall to his quarters where his guards opened the hatch for him and he let Laura go in first, following her. Out of habit he closed the hatch behind him. "In fact in a sense all that happened to you was my fault. If I'd let you steal that election a year and a half ago…"

"Bill, don't go there. You were right I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd stolen the election."

"We still never should have let Baltar become President. Not while we had the chance. I could have declared martial law, overthrown his government when it came to settling on the planet."

"We both know that you couldn't have done that, Bill. You hate the very idea of martial law."

"Well, hindsight may be twenty-twenty but now we need to look towards the future. The civilian government is going to need a President again."

"Hmmm," Laura pondered. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"You," Bill stated plainly.

***

Six returned a few hours later to find Laura staring off into space on her bed. She walked into Laura's room quietly unsure of whether she was asleep or just zoned out. Silently, she stood in front of Laura with the plate.

"You need to eat Laura," Six said.

"I'm not hungry," Laura whispered, her voice sounding defeated. "Besides, I'm a machine, why would I need to eat?"

"Laura, please," Six said taking a seat on the edge of the bed, taking a piece of fruit off the plate and holding it in her hand. "I will feed you myself it I have to. We're concerned."

"Con…" Before Laura could finish the sentence, the Six had shoved a piece of fruit in her mouth. Laura had to admit, it tasted great. It was unlike the food they had in the fleet and New Caprica. She hadn't had a piece of fruit in a while, it was oddly refreshing. Laura took a moment to chew and enjoy the refreshing taste as her saliva broke it down. Reluctantly, she swallowed it. "Concerned about what?"

"You, your state of well being."

"Why would that worry you? I am not really a Cylon."

"No, but you can bridge the humans and the Cylons," Six suggested.

"No. If you plan on using me to get information about the Colonial fleet so you can attack them, you can just kill me now because you're not going to get anything from me," she stated vehemently.

"That's not what we want," Six assured her before commanding her to sit up. She helped the still stiff Laura into a sitting position and placed the food on her lap. "We want you to work with us. There are those among us that think you are just as much our sister as any Three or Eight is and the Leobans seem to think that you have a destiny."

"And what would that be? A destiny for torture, resurrection, over and over again until I go so mad that you box me?"

"No, they think you will unite the humans and the Cylons."

"With all due respect, the last prophecy I followed didn't turn out so well…"

"You're talking about Pythia," Six said, watching as Laura took a bite of the food. "Laura, I've read your scriptures. I know all about Pythia, and I do believe that the scrolls state that there's an enemy from the other side that helps humanity find Earth. Well, we think that enemy is you."

"Have you forgotten, there's an Eight in the fleet. With a child. She could just as easily be the bridge between our two worlds. Why me?"

"I guess in a sense, she is. We're not trying to trick you Laura. We're trying to seek forgiveness amongst the humans. There are a few of us here that want to make amends with humanity. We tried to do that on New Caprica but it failed, it failed miserably, but we think that maybe its time for a serious change. Time to start cooperating with the humans instead of chasing and attacking them."

"You can't resist it can you?" another voice joined the conversation, in her peripheral vision Laura could see that her Bill hallucination had returned. "You can't resist the thought of being the one who brings peace to the Colonies. You think that if we can stop running then all our worries will die, and we won't have to search for a planet anymore, not if there's any chance of an occupation taking place again."

"If we can achieve peace," Laura stated, "That would be a good start, but I don't know how the humans will accept me now. As far as I know they think I am dead. There may not be anything for me to go back to."

"Trust me, we want nothing more as well. We want reconciliation between us and the humans. We want to know that we are forgiven for our sins against you. We're sorry for all we've done, but we want to make that right now.

"Do you really believe that?" Bill asked her. "Do you really think the human race will just let the Cylons into their homes with open arms?

"No, I have a hard time believing that humanity as a whole is going to let you off the hook that easily."

"That's understandable, but we want the opportunity to plead our case. Make things right."

Suddenly an Eight popped her head into Laura's room. "Six, we've got a problem!"

"I need to go," Six explained. "Enjoy the food."

***

"With every fiber of my being," Laura concluded her oath as she took office for the second time. It felt odd being back but behind the podium looking out at the press but at the same time it felt right. As she looked out at the press she could see that they were already burning with questions. She hoped that the scar on her forehead wouldn't come up. She'd asked Tory to help her cut her bangs so that it would hide it but she was worried that the rumors had already circled the fleet. Taking a deep breath she began her speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, while it unfortunate to be back in office after such a dark period in our history, it is my belief to that now is the time for healing. We all experienced great tragedy during the Cylon occupation of New Caprica. Our hope was shattered and lost and some of us have done terrible things. I want to make my first act as your President to be issuing a blanket pardon across the entire fleet. There will be no trials, no accusations, only reconciliation. That is the only chance we have to rebuild our society and our government and the only way we can do that is to forgive one another. Let the lines between us dissolve and let the time for reconciliation begin. Thank you."

She turned around to a flurry of "Madame President"s and took a deep breath. She took a seat behind her desk and put her head in her hands. She briefly wondered if she had made a mistake. If she shouldn't have gone back to politics. She was sure the next time she had a press conference they would be all over her asking her about what the Cylons had done to her, how she survived. The truth was she really didn't have an answer for them and she knew that coming clean about it would fuel the conspiracy theorists amongs the fleet.

"Madame President, the Admiral wishes to see you," Tory stated.

"Send him in Tory," Laura said tryin to swallow her uncertainty. How had she let Bill convince her that she belonged in politics again? After everything that'd happened? She just wanted to start their life together. She wanted to be with Bill. After all the time they'd spent apart, after all the time she spent thinking that she wasn't going to see him again, she was the one thing that she wanted more than anything. She could do without being the President, as long as he was around.

"Madame President," Bill's husky voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Admiral," she said, the word tasted bitter in her mouth. The thought of calling him Admiral after almost a year of calling him Bill terrified her. She wondered what having to put up the Presidential façade would do their relationship, if they would be able to continue seeing each other.

"Nice move, with the blanket pardon."

"Thank you," she said.

"You don't have to be the President around me, Laura," Bill stated.

Immediately, Laura dropped the wall she'd put up and let out a sigh before throwing her arms around him. "Gods Bill, when the press finds out what happened..."

"They won't. Tory did a pretty good job of hiding that scar."

Laura smiled at that comment. "Bill when I went back to my tent, I could tell there were questions, how were 200 people dead while I survived? How do you expect them to forget that?"

"The press can be stubborn, but it wasn't your fault that they Cylons put your name on the list and it wasn't your fault that none of their bullets hit you. I've got to admit that it sounds a little strange but you've survived worse. You were supposed to die of cancer almost two years ago and look how far you've come."

Quietly she leaned up and gave him a brief kiss before breaking away and turning to face the halls of Colonial One. "This place is a mess."

"You should have charged Baltar rent!" Bill commented.

"I don't even want to think about what he did in the bedroom," Laura stated as a disgusted shiver crossed her body. "All those interns."

"Bedroom? Laura you didn't have a bedroom…"

"I didn't. Baltar did. It's where my private quarters used to be."

Bill headed through the curtained area that served as Laura's quarters to encounter a very large bed. "Lords of Kobol where did he find red silk sheets while the civilians were starving?" He questioned as she joined him.

"Good question, I wondered that several times."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"Oh gods no!" Laura exclaimed as she thought of Baltar and his blonde Cylon girlfriend. Just the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him made her sick. "And I am definitely not keeping that tacky portrait of him. Want to bring it to Galactica to use as a dartboard?"

"Oh the pilots would like nothing better. Most of Galactica's crew voted for you in the last election."

"They have my thanks several times over," Laura commented as Bill took a step behind her and began pecking at the side of her neck. She let herself enjoy the feeling, letting his embrace warm her as he pulled her closer. She felt his hands begin to roam to the buttons of her shirt but just as he was about to undo her first button she caught him. "Bill, what are you doing?"

"It seems like such a shame to waste such a nice bed and it is inauguration day. I want to properly congratulate you."

"Not here, Bill."

"What's wrong? We haven't been together in over four months."

"It's not that, its just…You really want to make love in the same bed that Gaius Baltar frakked all his secretaries in?"

"I have no problem doing it on the couch but Tory might walk in and see us."

"Any chance I could come back to Galactica with you and we could do this in your rack?"

"I don't think I can wait that long. I may end up jumping you in the raptor."

Laura leaned her head back against his shoulder. It creeped her out that she would be in the same bed as Gaius Baltar. She was sure that he had slept with that Six right before the Exodus but she was getting rid of the bed soon. It wasn't like she would have to look at it much longer, but that painting was staring at them like a voyeur watching their every move. She closed her eyes trying to erase the image of Gaius Baltar jerking off to the sight of the two of them making love.

Sighing she relented. "Alright, we can use the bed, but first we need to hide that picture of Baltar."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crib. Mobile. Planets.

She was dreaming of Isis, seeing the child as she lay in her crib in one of the tents, she was swaddled in a heavy blanket because of the cold winter. The baby was crying, crying for her mother. Laura picked her up trying to calm her but she wouldn't stop crying.

It was then that the gunshots sounded, holes ripping through the tent. Immediately Laura found herself on the ground trying to cover the child just as she felt a bullet pierce her body.

She woke with a jolt..

Trying to regain her bearing she realized that she was on the Cylon baseship. Hera. She thought as she lay there on her side.

"Bad dream again?" Bill asked her holding a hand tight around her waist

Laura nodded as she went through the images she'd encountered in her dream. "What happened to Maya and Isis?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, she's okay," Bill assured her as a child's laughter echoed through the halls.

_No, this can't be Hera. Hera was with Maya. Maya was with the marines. Bill had good soldiers. They would get her off the planet safely. _Laura reasoned.

"Lawra! Lawra!" she heard a child call. She thought her eyes were deceiving her as a child appeared before her dressed in white and smiling at her. The child looked like Hera and was around the same age as Hera. Laura studied the child as she stood on her shaky legs. The child's expression immediately changed. "Lawra okay?"

"It's her Laura," Bill answered her still holding onto her waist. .

"Isis, what are you doing here?"

"Lawra up!" The dark haired girl said reaching up a hand to get into Laura's bed. Quickly Laura and Bill sat up and she helped the young to sit on her lap.

"What are you doing here Isis? Where's Mommy?"

"Shiny men came…"

"Shiny men?" Laura questioned wondering what the child could mean.

"Uh-huh…" she said pointing at the Centurion. "It shot mommy!"

"Where is your mommy?"

"I no know…"

"She shouldn't be here," Bill stated as he gently touched the child's cheek. "A demon's looking for her."

"What?" She asked Bill.

"Hera!" she heard another voice coming her way. "Hera where are you!"

"Lawra hide me!"

"Hide you?" Laura questioned as Hera attempted to use Laura as a shield from the own of the voice. "Isis! What's wrong? Who's looking for you."

"Hera!" the voice sounded louder and soon after an eight was standing in the doorway. "Hera come over here."

"No!" the child protested.

"Hera!"

"Leave her alone," Laura said.

"You should learn your place," Boomer said to Laura with venom in her voice. "Hera's not your child?"

"You shouldn't mess with her Laura," Bill encouraged her. "You will not like it when she's angry."

"No, but she's not yours either," Laura stated, ignoring Bill's warning. She was already from the Colonial Fleet what more could she have to lose? It wasn't like anyone was coming to look for her. When she disappeared they all probably thought she was dead.

Before Laura knew it, Boomer's hand connected with her the side of her face and she felt blood spill into her mouth as she felt herself fall into the floor. Before she knew it, Boomer was on top of her, holding her down as she continued to throw punches at her face. Visions of Cavil began to fill her mind. The way his boots connected with her stomach. She struggled against her trying to gain an advantage. She felt a burning sensation on the top of her head and cried out in pain as Boomer continued to beat her. Not that it would matter if she beat her to death. She would just resurrect again anyway, just as she was about to give up she head another voice come from the hall.

"Hey! Break it up!" the voice began.

"She was with Hera!"

"Laura was like a mother to Hera, you know that. It's no wonder that the child ran to her," the voice said. "You should leave now!" Laura felt Boomer release and another pair of hands touch her face. "Laura, its okay. I'm gonna patch you up." Laura leaned up and coughed up the little bit of blood and looked up to see the Six that had brought her dinner a few hours ago. "I'll have Eight bring you some water too and we'll bandage your cheek, its looking a little swollen."

"Trust this one," Bill said. "She'll guide you back."

"That Eight, its like she knew me?"

"It's Boomer from Galactica," Six said. "I am very sorry that she was so severe. She's had an ax to grind since she resurrected. I think you were just an easy target."

"It seems like both she and Cavil think so," she heard Bill say from the corner.

* * *

Laura woke up on Bill's chest and almost forgot that they were in Baltar's bed. Gently she kissed his chest. She heard Bill moan and looked up to see him smiling at her.

"You're glowing," he commented.

"Because of you," Laura whispered, commenting on how well she'd felt after their first union after her inauguration. Leaning up she gave Bill a kiss only to have him flip her onto her back. She her hands roam across Bill's back, enjoying the kiss. "Bill!" Laura exclaimed as she felt his erection. "Bill, I can't do this again." Laura stated as Bill's lips moved towards her shoulder. "I have a Quorum meeting in an hour."

"The Quorum can wait," Bill said as his hand moved between them to stroke her wet lips, causing her to writhe against him. "I've got lost time to make up for."

"I guess I could tell Tory to postpone the meeting."

"They can't expect you to work on inauguration day, besides I plan on holding you hostage in this bed and making love to you till you can't move."

"What about Galactica?"

"It's taken care of," Bill said as he started to kiss down her naked body. "Now just relax…"

She felt Bill add another finger by the time his lips reached her stomach, warmth filled her as he continued moving his fingers in and out inside of her. She ran a hand through his hair as her hips undulated. His tongue was moist on her clit, dancing around it until finally capturing it between his lips and sucking on it. He could feel Laura's orgasm building and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her until she cried out in pleasure. He brought her down gently before moving back up to kiss her on the lips.

"I love the way you smile…" Bill stated. Laura grinned at him before she took his member in her hand and began massaging it

"I want you inside of me," Laura whispered as she stroked his hard shaft.

He smiled at her, swiftly turning her onto her back and entered her. Their lips met as her continued thrusting into her and her hips rose in tandem with his thrusts. Bill could feel her orgasm building as her muscles clenched around his enclosed member. He increased his pace, determined that she would climax again. Suddenly Laura's breathing hitched and her muscles tightened around him and she hummed. With a final thrust he spilled into her before pulling out and laying back in bed.

Laura lay there catching her breath before adjusting herself so her head lay on his naked chest. "I really should get ready," Laura said.

"Do you really have to?" Bill questioned. "You're the president the meeting can't start without you can it?"

"It's not gonna look good if I miss the first meeting of my new term," Laura stated. "Besides isn't the raptor coming soon to bring you back to Galactica?"

Bill groaned, "Don't remind me!"

"I'll join you later," Laura whispered in his ear. "I wanted to go to the gym."

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I better get back to Galactica,"

"I'd take a shower first, that is, unless you want Colonel Tigh to tease you about smelling like my perfume and Baltar's cologne."

Bill turned his head to smell his body and realized that there was a strange aroma of jasmine and that strange plant she'd shown him coming from his skin. "Frak! Saul would just love that!"

"Shower!" Laura ordered pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Why don't you join me?" Bill offered as he stepped out of bed and offered her a hand.

* * *

When Laura woke up the next day she had a splitting headache. She brought a hand to her head and groaned as the pulsating light became clear in her vision. For a moment she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. She turned her head away from the wall to see two centurion guards no more than ten feet away from her bed. Staring at the shiny men it all came back to her. Hera. Shiny men. Boomer. Bill.

"Hera?" she questioned sitting up suddenly. She immediately regretted the sudden movement as a wave of nausea washed over and she leaned over her bed to puke her last meal onto the floor.

"She's fine," Laura heard a voice say as she finished her reintroduction with the last remnants of her stomach and began dry heaving. "You should be resting! Simon is worried you might have a concussion?"

"Where's….?" Laura asked between dry heaving.

"She's with Boomer," the Six said as she took a seat on the opposite side of the bed offering Laura a plate of breakfast food and forcing Laura to lay back against the pillows.

"What happened to Maia?" Laura asked.

"She was killed, during the exodus. Baltar found Hera."

"Baltar? Where is he?"

"He's here, but like you the models are questioning whether or not he belongs with us."

"What will you do to us?"

"Nothing! We like to think we're more evolved then you. We don't like to solve all our problems by airlocking them." Laura eyed the Six quizzically. "I didn't probe your memories during your download, don't worry." Six quickly directed her attention towards the plate she'd brought. "You need to eat."

"So what am I?" Laura asked as she picked up a piece of fruit on the tray. "Am I your prisoner?"

"No," Six said. "The models have decided that since you are biologically our sister now you should have the ability to roam around the baseship, but we are assigning two centurions to your care to make sure Boomer or another angry model doesn't try anything. The centurions will follow you wherever you go."

Laura nodded. "I want to see Hera."

"When you get your strength back up. I am sure if you tried to stand right now you'd fall on the floor."

"I'm sorry, do you have an actual name?" Laura asked. "I keep thinking of you as Six and I am just wondering if you go by another name."

"Natalie," Six stated. "I'm sorry I probably should have told you that the moment you resurrected during the exodus."

Laura shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Where are we going?"

"Baltar thinks that he might be able to point us in the direction of Earth, but we're having a problem. We're going to look at a baseship that's gone silent."

"What would cause that to happen?"

"We don't know but we're gonna find out. Just rest and we'll wake you when we get there."

* * *

"Don't forget your rank pins!" Laura exclaimed as she and Bill got dressed after a long hot shower. They'd procrastinated enough so that she now had twenty minutes before she had to be at a quorum meeting and her nerves were running a little high. "Are your shoes on the right feet?"

"Yes Laura. Don't worry."

"Bill the last time you and I frakked a child was able to tell."

"I still got a Raptor ride, Laura everything will be fine," Bill said pulling her into his arms. "But I want to see you in my quarters after your meeting with the quorum. I am sending a shuttle for you."

"I'll be on it," Laura promised giving him a kiss. "Now go. I have my meeting!"

"I'll see you later Laura," Bill said as she got off his lap and headed towards the door.

Laura sighed as she watching him leave and took a moment to gather her notes from the desk. Colonial One was still a mess. She was going to make it a point to clean a little bit before she went to Galactica. She didn't know how Baltar functioned, but at the same time she knew he probably had lots of weed and interns to keep him sedate. Looking over the agenda for the quorum meeting she added it to her folder and her briefcase when she heard a voice.

"Madame President?"

"I'll be right there," Laura said assuming that it was one of the new quorum members.

"You won't be going anywhere," the voice said, taking on a more sinister tone. Laura looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed in her direction and she felt a strange sense of déjà vu to her first mutiny over the Arrow of Apollo, except this time it wasn't a soldier holding the gun at her, at least he didn't look like one. "Put down the briefcase!" he ordered.

"What's going on?" Laura asked startled by this man's presence in her office as she set down her briefcase.

"Don't ask questions!" he ordered her. "Show me your hands!" Laura followed his instructions and raised her empty hands. "Now sit down!"

Laura slowly sat in her chair. "Why are you here?"

"I said no questions!" her captor stated.

"I'm due at a quorum meeting," Laura stated. "They're going to come looking for me when I don't show up."

"This isn't about you, it's about Adama."

"So why are you aiming the gun at me?"

"No questions!" he said picking up the wireless and connecting it to Galactica. "I need you to ask to speak to the Admiral!"

"No."

Her captor aimed the gun at her head. "Do it, or you won't see him again."

"Galactica." The voice on the other end of the wireless answered.

Laura swallowed. "This is President Roslin," she choked. "Requesting to speak to Galactica actual."

"Just one second Madame President," the voice said. Laura closed her eyes trying to find a way to explain this to Bill. How did she explain that she was being held prisoner by a stranger in her own office? How did this person get into her office?

"This is Actual go ahead," came Bill voice. Laura opened her mouth to try to speak but nothing would come out.

"Bill," she finally breathed.

"Laura?" he questioned, immediately able to tell that something was wrong. "Laura what happened?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Laura tell me what's wrong!" Bill demanded.

Laura was about to explain the current circumstances when the wireless was pulled away. "Admiral," he said into the phone.

TBC


End file.
